herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory FM
Hero Factory FM is a radio station hosted by Mak Megahertz that provides updates about what's happening in the universe and the Hero Factory. Hero Factory FM can be downloaded as a podcast directly from HeroFactory.com. Podcast 1 DJ Mak Megahertz interviews the Alpha 1 Team. They talk about their most recent mission against Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. However, the Heroes soon have to leave due to a distress call in the middle of the podcast. Mak then interviews Alpha Team's Mission Manager, Nathaniel Zib. Zib discusses his job as the Alpha Team's manager and how he does his job. He then takes two live distress calls and explains how he determines who the enemy is and if he should send out Rookie Heroes, trained Heroes, or if a Hero is needed at all, depending on the situation. The first caller distresses about a five-headed, six-armed creature attacking his cat. Zib explains that the creature is really a Phelianian Gorgon, who merely wants to play with the cat. Zib does also remark that the creature could be a Baltha Bear, in which case the cat could be eaten. Another call reports the destructive acts of Snowflake, a shape-shifter currently in the form of a giant, red-eyed chicken. Zib lists Snowflake's other names: Tinky-Winky, Clownface, Sam the Happy Squrriel, and Craig Philups. Podcast 2 Mak interviews Rookie Team leader, William Furno, and talks to him about his current mission on Fabulox 18, to remove fuel cells from a high-security compound. Furno is apparently killed by a guard robot, but as it turns out, he was merely in a Training Sphere. Mak and Zib take in two more calls. The first features Panda-Monium, while the second reports Von Nebula smashing a child's house. Zib regrets that, by the time the Hero Team got to the scene, Nebula had teleported away. Podcast 3 A jingling commercial advertises Hero Factory. Another commercial advertises the new LEGO Hero Factory action figures, referencing the sets the podcast is based on. Mak starts the show by speaking with Zib again. They take in a call about a giant frog that has stolen a child's football. Zib runs through the mission objectives he would assign the Heroes, which, to Mak's dismay, do not prioritize retrieval of a football. An advertisement for a television show "Dancing with the Heroes" follows. Mak then talks to Sid Asimo, who has been working for ninety-two years in the Assembly Tower's furnace. Unfortunately, Asimo requires a hearing aid and does not understand Mak's words. Podcast 4 Zed Clickstart reports on Gamma Team's battle with a horde of rampaging Gnashers. As planes surround Clickstart, and explosions are heard, the link with the reporter is cut, which Mak attributes to a malfunction. Mak then interviews former villain Gargantuan Smash, who was "at the top of Hero Factory's 'Most Wanted' list" merely twelve months prior. Smash explains that he became bored of being a villain and decided to try exploring poetry. Zib answers a call about a six-armed, six-legged dragon creature attacking a school, explaining how he would have the Heroes carry out the mission. Podcast 5 Two witnesses to a Hero Factory mission express how helpful the Heroes were. Zib investigates a message complaining about a cruel math teacher, where three teams have been sent to retrieve the teacher and take them to a maximum-security villain compound. Mak replays a classic mission and interviews two Heroes who were present, Duece Carter and Oscar Flint. Mak then replays another old mission, this time involving the rescue of the King of Saturn from the hideous Gorgon of Neptune. There is yet another Hero Factory advertisement, and Mak returns to Zib. Zib is struggling to understand a completely indecipherable message. Podcast 6 Mak interviews the two heads of the Hero Factory fan club, AJ Lightfuse and Jo'syntha Bolt. Lightfuse and Bolt rave about the honor of being inside the Hero Factory, and reminisce about once climbing the building to see the Hero Teams. They then reveal the twelve heavily-armed guards that are now escorting them. A commercial break advertises the new Dunkan Bulk eau de toilette cologne. Zib answers calls as usual, focusing on one involving Hobo-Chincu, a ravenous omnivore. Epsilon Team has been sent after him. Podcast 7 Zed Clickstart, recently out of the hospital, follows Sierra Team as they track down the Acid Snake of Videon. As the monster attacks, the show switches back to Mak. Mak talks to Zib, who is fretting over a series of calls by off-key singers. A commercial break advertises the artistic alliance of Gargantuan Smash and opera singer Lydia Zehula. Returning to the show, Mak talks to designer Calvin Metric, who has brought in his "de-atomizer". Mak rashly presses a button on the machine and is slowly de-atomized. Metric remarks that they have not yet developed the "atomizer" part of the machine, and promises to make Mak an appointment. Still dissolving, Mak closes the show. Podcast 8 Mak is back together and decides to look at the fan letters the show gets. However, the first letter asks "could we have less of the DJ", the second doubts the validity of the emergency calls, and the third simply says "You're lame." Mak then interviews Avant Garbage movie maker Tibor Terrell, who is making a top-secret movie about Hero Factory. Tibor and Mak talk about art, including the collaboration of Gargantuan Smash and Lydia Zehula. Tibor then reveals the title of his movie: Hero Factory: The Musical. Mak begins to violently criticize the movie, and a preview of the musical follows. Podcast 9 The Makuhero City traffic report, brought to viewers by Upstart, informs listeners that a traffic accident involving an ice cream vendor and a police vehicle has blocked traffic. A driver then insults the reporter, who retaliates angrily, and the show returns to Mak. Mak informs viewers that Von Nebula has attacked the Deltari Quadrant, and broadcasts a poor interpretation of the events by the show "Cops in Space". He then speaks with an agent of Hero Recon Team, "Smith". Smith shares Recon Team's latest mission files on Von Nebula and his villains XPlode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, and Thunder. Smith disappears during the mission files. An advertisement for PowerCore vending pods follows. Podcast 10 "Preston Stormer. Dunkan Bulk. Will Furno. Jimi Stringer. Household names around the galaxy. But what about the female Heroes?" Mak says as he opens the show. He goes on to read off names of professional female Heroes, and introduces Natalie Breez. In an interview, Mak brings up that Breez recently beat Stormer in a footrace on Sarazon 8, reassuring her that "Stormer never listens to this show." Angry audio-messages from Stormer are ignored by the DJ. Breez prepares a clip from one of her recent mission logs, in which the Alpha Team chased fuel smugglers in the Faradai Belt. In the process she reveals that there is no "Smith" on the Hero Factory Recon Team, much to Mak's confusion. After the clip is cut short, due to the rest still being analyzed, much to Mak's dismay, Breez departs, and a weather report is brought to the listeners by Bragg's Meteor Shields. Mak again reads fan letters. Tito Box from Sleewa wishes to see "Hero Factory: The Musical", Patrinca from Jupiter Valley wants Zib and his "made-up" calls back on the show, and a "P.S." expresses a wish to rip Mak's arms off. Mak realizes that "P.S." stands for Preston Stormer, hurriedly closes the show, and flees the studio yelling, "Bobo, get in the pod!". Podcast 11 Mak opens the show, having survived Stormer's assault. An advertisement for the final episodes of "So You Think You Can Be a Hero" follows. Zed Clickstart returns, having miraculously survived a mission, and reports that he and Team Epsilon 4 will now do a fly-by of the Assembly Tower. A traffic report follows, in which the reporter mentions a Hero Pod breaking formation, flying erratically, and heading straight for his hoverpod. Mak reads more fan letters, most bashing "Hero Factory: The Musical". Breez returns to clarify that she is certainly not a love interest for William Furno or Mark Surge. Nathaniel Zib finally returns with his emergency call segment, but almost all of them are prank calls. Zib reveals that this is his idea of "pranking" Mak. Annoyed, Mak gives the listeners a challenge: the most entertaining calls to the Hero Factory will be broadcast in the next show. Mak previews the next episode, but the broadcasting is cut off, with deep laughter echoing in the background. Podcast 12 Mak opens the show once more, introducing this show's theme, "Mak on the Move", where he will be touring the Hero Factory. A jingle for Hero Factory follows. Mak rejoins the show at the Call Center with Sherman Leonard, manager of the Call Center. Mak answers an emergency call, against all protocols, and shamelessly advertises Hero Factory FM instead of helping the caller. An advertisement for PowerCore's new Exo-Shots follows. Mak then moves to Mission Control and speaks with Sturgeon Pinhead, a mission manager. Mak catches sight of Zib, but is unable to attract his attention. Pinhead tries to explain what the Mission Control is dealing with, but Mak is more interested in the Robot's name. Mak then steps into a light-speed transport chute to get to the Assembly Tower, but becomes stuck. An advertisement for the Anti-Hero Factory League follows. When the show returns, Mak is still stuck in the transport chute, so Trent Mulligan takes over the episode in the Assembly Tower, interviewing Buzz Treeman, the manager of said area. Mak feeds Trent the questions to ask, and Buzz explains how Heroes are put together. Trent misunderstood some of the commands, with humorous results. Mak then closed the show, and explained that the next episode would be the last. Podcast 13 This podcast was going to be the last installment of the show. It has not been released yet. External Links *[http://herofactory.lego.com/en-us/mediacenter/herofactoryfm/Podcast_12.aspx Hero Factory FM] Category:Media Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Groups Category:Hero Factory Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Savage Planet